Missing
by bisplease
Summary: Set towards the end of 'Betrayed'. Nixie feels terrible for turning on her only friends. Realising that Cam took the trident, Nixie takes off and goes missing. Will she come home? [ONE-SHOT] [COMPLETE] [K just in case]


**Missing **

**One-Shot **

XOXOXO

'You've done enough.' Lyla told Nixie harshly before running into the cave.

Nixie sighed to herself. She knew that Lyla was going to probably hate her guts but she had done what was right, right? She trusted Cam and they had worked together to get the trident away from Zac. If they hadn't of done it then he would have taken it and taken over the moon pool.

'Care to explain why you did this?' Nixie turned her head to Sirena who held her fist, holding the door open to the cave.

Nixie didn't say anything but stepped away from Sirena to go and think everything through.

XOXOXO

A little while later Lyla, Zac and Evie came out of the chamber.

'Care to explain what that was?' Evie asked, looking at everyone.

Sirena and Lyla glanced at Nixie.

Lyla spoke up. ''We'll leave you to talk.' She grabbed Nixie's arm and pulled her away.

'Where's the trident?' Sirena asked

'Cam has it.' Nixie replied bluntly.

'Are you stupid or something?' Lyla hissed at Nixie.

'Umm, no.'

'Do you realise what you have done? Cam only wants to take the trident to turn himself into a merman!' Nixie looked at Lyla.

'No he wants to help, Zac wants to take the trident for himself. He doesn't want to be changed back into a land boy.'

'Lies.' Was all Lyla hissed at Nixie.

'What do you mean?' Nixie asked, slightly confused.

'Where is Cam now?'

'Taking the trident some place safe.'

'And did he stick around to help Evie?' Lyla asked. Nixie didn't reply.

'Just what I thought.' Lyla muttered. 'You fell for it.'

'Fell for what?'

'He. Has. Tricked. You.' Lyla spat. 'He's taken the trident, Nixie. And you handed it over to him!'

'But-But' Nixie was struck for words. Without saying anything else, she turned and ran, away from the others sight.

'Nixie!' Sirena cried out.

Lyla rolled her eyes. 'Leave her go sulk somewhere.'

XOXOXO

Zac and Evie had talked a little while the girls were talking to Nixie and decided to finish their conversation when they got back to Zac's house.

'Lyla, what if she doesn't come back this time.' Sirena asked timidly.

'We don't need her, Sirena. She betrayed us anyway. She practically handed the trident over to Cam and now look where we are.' Lyla told Sirena , not looking up from the book she was reading.

'Yeah, I guess. But this is more serious. I don't think she meant-'

Lyla cut her off. 'I don't care, Sirena.' She said harshly. 'All we can focus on now is the full moon tomorrow, trying to get rid of Zac's powers and making sure Cam doesn't go near Mako with the trident.'

Sirena nodded.

XOXOXO

Nixie had sped away from Mako, knowing that she had badly betrayed her friends. Thinking it over, where was Cam? He had left with the trident, not even caring about the fact that Evie was trapped in a chamber and losing oxygen fast. All he had done was run with the trident. Could he have betrayed her? Nixie wondered.

It didn't matter anymore. She had betrayed her friends and they probably didn't want to she her again. She was on her own from now on.

Surfacing for air, Nixie looked around. She had travelled along distance from Mako to the point she didn't really know where she was.

_I'll go home in a few hours. _Nixie told herself. _I just want to swim for a bit to clear my head._

Diving back down, Nixie started to swim around, alone with her thoughts.

If Cam **had **really taken the trident for himself, who knows what he would do with it? He **was** pretty convincing her that Zac only wanted the moon pool for himself. But what if it was the other way around? Did Cam want the trident for himself? And if so why? Was he really that desperate to get merman powers like Zac? What if Zac was telling the truth about wanting to get rid of his powers.

With all the "What Ifs" running through her head, Nixie came to a realisation. Cam wanted the powers to himself. He had been consistent, bring up the idea of Zac wanting everything to himself. He kept on and on about it.

Suddenly, Nixie knew what she had to do. And she had to do it quick.

XOXOXO

Lyla, Sirena and Zac were all preparing for the full moon that night. Since they were one mermaid down it was a little harder, but they could do it. They were going to try and get rid of Zac's powers but also now, they had to deal with the fact that Cam had the _trident,_ the most deadly thing out there. They would need to guard the moon pool at all costs tonight.

Armed with moon rings if they were going to stand a chance of defeating him.

'We need to get to Mako before the moon rises.' Lyla stated firmly. 'We don't know when he will show up.' She slid the moon ring onto her finger before heading to the underwater cave.

'Lets do this.'

XOXOXO

Nixie was speeding back towards Rita's grotto. She need to see the girls.

Climbing out of the pool, she dried her tail until her legs appeared.

'Lyla? Sirena? Zac?' She got no reply and made her way to the chest where the moon rings were kept, grabbing the final one and slipping it on her finger.

XOXOXO

**Meanwhile…**

Cam run through the forest, trident in hand. He glanced up at the sky and saw the moon nearing the opening of the moon pool. Up ahead he saw the opening and run through it.

He ran through the tunnel and came to the chamber. Suddenly the floor below him opened up. He grinned evilly as he fell, trident held out in front of him. Suddenly he was stopped mid-air. Glancing down, he saw a blue shield holding him in the air . Behind the shield, Lyla, Sirena and Zac were holding him up. The girls had their moon rings and Zac used his powers. Strangely, Nixie was no where to be seen.

It was a battle between a strong trident and two mermaids and a merman.

Suddenly, Lyla's ring started to flicker. Cam dropped a bit, while he was grinning evilly.

'Hold on you two!' Lyla called out helpless.

Cam could feel the trident building up more power, over powering the other two.

Next to go was Zac's powers. He was flickering. In strength, until his powers weakened and gave out.

Only Sirena was holding up Cam, who in turn dropped closely to the pool.

'Sirena, hold him up!' Lyla screeched.

'My ring, its loosing power.' Zac glanced up to the opening. The moon was only half way across it.

'It's only half way. Try and hold it Sirena.'

Just as he said that, the ring gave up and Cam came towards the pool.

Nixie burst in the middle, holding a moon ring up. Cam was only a foot away from the pool at this point. Using his moment of shock to her advantage, Nixie lifted her other hand and threw it to the side, knocking the trident out of Cam's hand and smashing it to pieces.

The moon had passed over and Nixie dropped Cam into the pool. When he surfaced, she was glaring daggers at him.

'Nixie!' Lyla and Sirena exclaimed, hugging their friend.

'I'm really sorry about betraying you guys. I thought he was telling the truth.' She said, still glaring at Cam.

'It's okay. I'm sorry ,too, for calling you an idiot. But thank you. It's all over now.' Lyla said, pulling back from the hug.

'It's all over.' Nixie echoed.


End file.
